


The Asari Welcome You...

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Licking, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Missionary Position, Non-Sexual Slavery, Obedience, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Situational Humiliation, Slavery, Slaves, Threesome - F/F/F, Transformation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: In an alternate universe, humanity has discovered the Charon Mass Relay and beyond it the asari.  And only the asari.  The Asari Republic claims they stand for peace and cooperation.  But many in the Alliance are skeptical.  For that reason Admiral Hackett has requested that Commander John Shepard, the best and brightest soldier in the Alliance military, be the first to accept an asari representative among his crew and hopefully unravel this mystery.  But what secrets does the beautiful Liara T'Soni have to share?





	1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Asari Welcome You... - Chapter 1 **

“What will we find when we reach the stars?”

“Is there intelligent life out there?”

“What will aliens look like?”

These questions and more have plagued mankind for as long as it looked at the stars. Reaching for the unknown to see what lies beyond has driven many explorers to reach further and further beyond the edges of our solar system. Until at last, one day, it seemed that these questions would finally be answered. Ruins of an ancient race called the Protheans were found on Mars. This discovery led them to the Charon Mass Relay and from there to the rest of the galaxy. It wasn’t long before humanity met their first alien life.

The Asari.

First contact with the asari shocked every human soul on Earth. Not just by their knowledge and their vast technology but by how human they looked…and their stunning beauty.

The asari were native to a world called Thessia. But since achieving space travel thousands of years ago the asari had spread like wildfire across multiple worlds, fully populating them all. Worlds they call Sur’kesh, Palaven, Rannoch, the list goes on. They greeted humanity warmly upon first contact, insisting that they value diplomacy and cooperation above war and conflict. Many humans immediately returned this warm reception while others met them with coldness and suspicion.

Many did not approve of the way asari society was structured. Despite their apparent wisdom and enlightenment, the asari maintained a class system. The Elisara, the First Class citizens of the Asari Republic, held all the real power. Government office, corporate leadership, even the managers at supermarkets were all occupied by the Elisara and the Elisara alone. Everything else was delegated to the Hel’mee asari, the Second Class citizens. The Hel’mee were an utterly subservient class, performing all manual labor and more menial tasks deemed “below” the Elisara. Every asari diplomat who met with humanity was an Elisara and had at least one Hel’mee asari in tow. When questioned, the asari explained that a person’s class was determined by their lineage. Certain bloodlines were held above others though the asari were always terribly vague about how they considered a bloodline superior.

A few diplomatic incidents almost occurred as humans clashed with asari about what they viewed as slavery. But the asari were deeply offended by these accusations, most surprisingly the Hel’mee most of all. They considered it a deep honor to serve their superiors and insisted that they wouldn’t have it any other way. Though this anti-class system sentiment lingered among most humans, they toned it down to avoid conflict with the asari. There were other races that needed that attention.

The asari were not the only spacefaring race in the galaxy. Two war-like races, the krogan and batarians, inhabited the remote regions along the edges of the galaxy. Wild and dangerous people they were, according to the asari. Supposedly several other races existed before the asari came along like the turians and salarians but they were all brutally wiped out by these rebel species.

Or so the asari claim.

As human historians and scholars started studying the historical texts provided by the asari they noted several…inconsistencies. Were the krogan and batarians truly responsible for the apparent death or disappearances of the galaxy’s other races? The Alliance leadership wasn’t sure. But they were determined to find out.

To encourage cooperation between the two species, the asari pushed for joint military exercises so they could prepare for their mutual conflict against the rebels. To that end the asari Matriarchs requested that Alliance ships take on at least one asari officer to provide advice and guidance. Though it sounded like a good idea, Admiral Steven Hackett was skeptical. That is why he recommended that the first asari officer be assigned to the ship of Commander John Shepard, one of the Alliance’s best and brightest soldiers.

Commander Shepard was the captain of the SSV Normandy, the Alliance’s most advanced stealth frigate. The ship was equipped with a newly developed AI program they called EDI to provide lightning quick intelligence and calculations. With her handling many of the ship’s systems the Normandy could operate with a minimum crew. When paired with Jeff “Joker” Moreau, the Alliance’s very best pilot, there was nothing the ship couldn’t outrun. Other notable officers included Communications Specialist Samantha Traynor, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko and Lieutenant James Vega. All top-notch Alliance soldiers and scientists. If the asari tried anything fishy, Hackett was confident that they could handle it.

“Watch her closely,” Hackett told Shepard over a vidcom. “Question her if you can. Try to gauge if the asari have any sort of ulterior moment. We can’t afford to be caught with our pants down!”

“Yes sir!” Shepard saluted.

Shepard chose to make this a formal affair and donned his dress whites to greet his new asari crewmember. An asari ship soon pulled up alongside the Normandy and dropped off his new crewmate. The beautiful Dr. Liara T’Soni.

Liara strutted aboard the Normandy in her white and blue uniform. The beauty of the asari was already widely known but something about Liara quickly struck Shepard. Perhaps it was her breasts? Her uniform clung tightly to her chest and clearly showed off her rather ample bosom. Shepard felt more than a hint of arousal when he saw them. But he maintained his composure and welcomed the asari aboard the ship.

“Thank you, Commander. It is indeed a pleasure to serve with you aboard this magnificent ship,” Liara replied politely. Shepard felt a strange warmth inside her when he heard her voice. It was just as beautiful as her body! It was almost hypnotic! But Shepard’s will was strong and he kept his focus. He invited her up to his cabin so they could talk in private about her duties aboard this ship.

“I have to admit…” said Shepard as he poured drinks for Liara and himself, “I’ve done some research on you. You’re the daughter of Matriarch Benezia. She’s a very influential figure in the Asari Republic?”

He handed her a drink. Liara was sitting on the couch in his cabin, leaning back with her legs crossed. In the soft light of Shepard’s cabin she looked even more stunning than before. Shepard’s hand shook a little when he felt Liara’s finger brush against his when she took the glass.

“Yes, that’s right,” Liara confirmed. “She’s always been a strong voice of reason among my people. She has guided us to great prosperity in her lifetime.”

“Must be a lot of expectations from you, being the daughter of such a prominent figure.”

Liara smiled and took a sip. “I confess, there have been challenges. But also its perks. For example, I’m still very young by asari standards. Under normal circumstances someone my age would never have been picked for such an assignment. But I’m very glad I was…”

She smiled seductively and took another sip. Shepard felt a bulge in his pants start to grow but took a deep breath to calm himself. He opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by Liara.

“That AI of yours…is she listening to us right now?” she asked, looking up at the ceiling as though looking for cameras or microphones.

“No. I have privacy mode enabled right now. EDI can’t see or hear us in here until I turn it back off.”

“I see…” Liara said slowly, taking another sip. Her expression suddenly became very odd. Shepard tried to push forward with his questions but Liara ignored him. Then to his surprise…she unzipped her top.

“What are you doing?!” he exclaimed.

“Please forgive me! But it feels a bit stuffy in here. You mind if I cool off for a bit?”

“I can turn up the air conditioning if you’d…like…”

His eyes fell on the opening in her jacket and he realized…she wasn’t wearing a bra. The valley between her gorgeous melons was blue, beautiful and naked. The more she unzipped her jacket the more her boobs kept pressing against it as though to burst free. When she finally stopped unzipping Shepard could see her nipples!

“Something wrong…Shepard?” Liara asked playfully. Shepard finally noticed that his jaw was hanging open. He snapped it shut and straightened up.

“Not at all!” he quickly recovered. “Now let’s get down to business…”

Shepard pulled out a datapad and quickly went down the list of items they needed to discuss. Liara casually leaned back with her arms draped across the sofa and listened to him with a peculiar smile on her face. Shepard did his best not to keep ogling her cleavage but this became harder and harder to do as a very sweet smell drifted under his nose.

“Is that…Liara? Is she wearing a perfume?” Shepard wondered. Whatever it was, it made his mouth water! More and more he kept glancing over at her and it became harder and harder to hide the tent he was pitching.

Eventually Liara started scooting closer to Shepard. He tried to scoot away until he ran out of couch. Liara moved over until she was seated right next to Shepard, their hips faintly touching. Like the sly vixen she was quickly revealing herself to be, she slid her hand onto Shepard’s leg and squeezed his thigh.

“You know…” she breathed in his ear, “This is my first time meeting a human? But I heard your kind are quite attracted…to these!”

With her free hand she grabbed her jacket and pulled it open, prompting her right boob to shoot out and bounce around. Shepard watched it with wide eyes as his arousal shot through the roof, his hardened cock stretching painfully against his pants. This close, Liara’s sweet scent enveloped him and made it difficult to think about anything but her erotic body. As she removed her other boob from her jacket she stroked his cock through his pants.

“Is this a human cock?” she asked seductively. “Been too long since my people met a species with one of these. The last turians were gone by the time I was born so I never had a chance to try it…”

She started to unzip his pants. Shepard’s mind was lost in a horny fog and didn’t resist. But something she said struck him as odd.

“I thought…the krogan and batarians wiped them out before you—“

“Hush…” she cooed. She slid to her knees as she finished unzipping his fly. She pulled out his member and gasped at how big and thick it was.

“I’ve been waiting for this…” she whispered, her mouth watering at the thought of tasting it. And taste it she did. She ran her tongue up his full length, her eyes fluttering as she savored his meaty flavor. She sucked on his tip for a moment before plunging her head down and swallowing his cock whole.

For someone who apparently never tasted a cock before, her blowjob technique was SPECTACULAR! Shepard immediately forgot what he was going to ask and cried out in delight as he received the best blowjob of his life! He felt her tongue slither around his member in ways that only made him that much harder! He didn’t think he could get any harder than this! In fact, it didn’t take long before he climaxed! He grunted and groaned as he fired a huge load down the asari’s eager throat. He heard Liara moan as the first streams of it hit the back of her throat but she did not let up. She kept his cock in her mouth and sucked vigorously to help him ejaculate every drop. When he was done Liara lifted her head and smiled at him.

“So delicious!” she said. “Better than I imagined!”

Shepard quietly nodded as he panted from the intensity of that blowjob. He closed his eyes and savored the afterglow of the sex. The sex hadn’t lasted long but to Shepard it felt like it was going on forever! He couldn’t think of a single way it could’ve been better.

“Shepard…”

He opened his eyes. He was so lost in thought that he hadn’t noticed Liara had stood up and started removing her clothes. He caught her just in time to see her remove her pants, revealing that she wasn’t wearing any panties either. Now fully naked, she struck a sexy pose for Shepard, her hips cocked and her hands resting on the back of her head so he could see her whole body.

“That was wonderful, Shepard…but it’s not enough,” she declared. “I want to sample _everything_ with you! Please…make love to me. Molest my body! Stick your magnificent human cock into my wet asari pussy! I want us both to cum at the exact…same…time…”

She put a lot of emphasis on “exact same time” but Shepard barely noticed. He was already getting hard again and wanted more! He wanted to violate all her holes and cover her in his cum! He wanted to make her his woman! He didn’t care how many Alliance regulations he was violating. He wanted her. He _NEEDED_ her!

Within moments Shepard’s uniform was scattered across the floor with Liara’s and he lay on top of her on the bed. Liara yelped and squealed with delight as Shepard plunged his cock as deep into her pussy as it could reach. He squeezed her gorgeous melons and stuck his face between them, taking in deep breaths of the delicious scent that emanated from her body. Liara giggled when he did this and happily kissed him when he asked.

She wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him close. She didn’t want him to stop! She wanted him to pound her relentlessly until he was ready to climax again! She wanted to feel his hot seed inside her! But most of all she wanted to climax herself. She wanted to time this orgasm perfectly…

“Oh yeah! Oh yeah!” Shepard kept grunting. He squeezed her boobs again and wrapped his lips around her nipple. He just couldn’t get enough of her huge melons! For the past couple years he’s been in a relationship with Ashley Williams and they’ve had sex many times. He always thought her boobs were plenty big, the perfect size. They had nothing on Liara’s tits! Liara’s whole body oozed sexiness that made Shepard so much harder! He doubted he could ever go back to fucking Ashley after this. But it was hard to think too much about Ashley with this hot asari eager to fuck him in any way he wanted! He felt his groin growing soaking wet from her juices as he continued to pound her. He couldn’t wait to fill her up!

“Almost there!” Liara suddenly panted. She was getting ready to cum! Shepard was too. He held back as much as he could because Liara insisted they should climax together. But upon hearing this he picked up the pace. Then suddenly Liara forced him to roll over. Shepard was now lying on the bed and Liara was riding him cowgirl style.

Shepard quickly sat up and embraced her. He wanted her warm boobs pressed against his chest. He ran his strong hands up and down her back before settling on her butt. She gave her plump ass cheeks a good squeeze as he helped her thrust her hips to plunge his cock deep inside her.

“Yes…this is it!” Liara grunted, a strange sort of smile on her face. Shepard didn’t care. He only grunted as he fucked her harder and faster.

“I’m cumming! I’m going to cum!” she declared.

“Me too! Almost there!” Shepard grunted back.

“Cum! Cum! CUUUUUUUMMM!!” she screamed.

“YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!!!” he roared.

Shepard was too engrossed in his orgasm to notice but Liara’s eyes suddenly turned jet black. She smiled evilly at Shepard as she felt his cum fill her insides…and a deep blue energy erupted from her body and enveloped them.

“Wha?!” Shepard exclaimed. He could hardly have missed this lightshow and realized something was up. He opened his mouth to ask Liara what was going on but suddenly his throat tightened as all this energy poured out of Liara’s body and into Shepard’s.

“Welcome…” Liara purred. She pushed Shepard back onto the bed and swiftly jumped off him. The last of the energy left her body and was absorbed into Shepard’s, prompting her eyes to return to normal as she watched Shepard spasm on the bed.

“What’s…happening to me?!” he thought, his brain feeling like it was being electrocuted! His entire body became incredibly hot like his skin was going to melt. And oddly enough, melt it did. Shepard watched in horror as his skin seemed to shift like it were a liquid. His muscles disappeared and his arms became long and thin. His scalp burned and itched as he felt something grow out of it. He looked down and wanted to scream as he saw his cock slowly shrink into his body. He did not get to see what ultimately happened to it because his view quickly became obstructed by two huge pink mounds of flesh that came shooting out of his chest.

Shepard did his best to move but his body was utterly paralyzed as it underwent this transformation. Only when the burning subsided was he able to sit up. But the added weight on his chest made him tumble forward off the bed and he landed on his hands and knees. He gasped and panted as he tried to make sense of everything that was happening to him. It took him a moment to realize that there was a pair of blue feet standing in front of him. He looked up as Liara knelt in front of him, grinning from ear to ear. She put her hands on his shoulders and said…

“Welcome, my sister…to the asari race…”

It was true. Commander John Shepard had been transformed into an asari. A pink asari with huge boobs to rival Liara’s! Shepard couldn’t believe it! How could she do this to him?! _WHY_ would she do it?!

“How…why…?” was all he was able to squeak out in a feminine voice that clearly wasn’t his own. His questions startled Liara.

“You…your mind is intact?!” she said. She put a hand on Shepard’s head and ran her fingers along his new scalp crests. She looked a little scared at first but this quickly subsided and she smiled.

“No matter. That can easily be fixed…”

She helped Shepard up and plopped him onto the bed to rest.

“Just take it easy. The transformation takes a lot out of you. It will be a while yet before you’re strong enough to move around…” she said soothingly.

“Liara…what the hell is going on here?!” he growled with what strength he could muster, struggling to breath with the massive bosom now weighing down his chest. He was hoping to intimidate her but it only made her laugh.

“You know, Shepard, I did some research on you too. The one thing everyone says about you is that you have an incredibly strong will and indomitable spirit. That is why I am going to recommend to my mother that you be designated a Hel’mee Breeder. We will want our children to inherit that determination. It will be invaluable as we hunt down and turn the remaining krogan and batarians. Annoying holdouts…”

Liara laughed again at Shepard’s expression.

“Still confused?” she teased. “Then allow me to bring you up to speed on the history of your new people…”

Admiral Hackett hoped that Shepard would be able to learn a little more about the asari by having Liara on his crew. He ended up learning more than he could have imagined.

Thousands of years ago the asari made first contact with their first alien species, the Protheans. The Protheans were a mighty military empire that sought to bring the asari into their fold as a subservient race. Though the asari possessed impressive biotic abilities, they were no match for the might of the Protheans and joined them.

During their time with the Protheans the asari discovered a unique ability of theirs: The ability to reproduce with any gender of any species. The children of such unions were always asari but the asari learned that they could reproduce with the Protheans, the turians, salarians, quarians, whoever. And in doing so their children inherited genetic traits and abilities from the “father” species. No one saw the harm in this at first…until people discovered a very strange and disturbing mutation among the Prothean/Asari children.

Asari could merge their minds with a partner during sex. This ability mixed the Prothean ability to read genetics in an unexpected way to give them a new power. Whenever an asari had sex with another race, if they should climax at the same time the non-asari partner would _become_ an asari! One that became instinctively submissive and subservient to the _true_ asari that turned them. A person’s body unconsciously drops some sort of guard or protection at the point of climax. The bodies of these mutated asari instinctively exploited this, using their biotics to transfer some of their life energy into their partner and transform them into an asari.

It wasn’t until thousands of Prothean/Asari children reached maturity that this ability became known. They would turn their partners into asari who would inherit this ability and pass it on to others. By this point the asari population boomed to the point that they quickly overwhelmed the Prothean Empire. These asari also inherited the Prothean’s drive to dominate and conquer so they set out to turn all other species into asari. The turians and the rest tried to fight back against the new Asari Empire but it quickly became a losing battle when a new mutation occurred after the asari started mating with the Elcor. The Elcor use pheromones to convey their emotions. Elcor/Asari children gained the ability to secrete pheromones of their own, ones that other species found utterly irresistible. Instead of armed soldiers, all the asari needed to do was march a thousand naked asari onto a battlefield and let the winds carry their pheromones over the enemy. They would all throw down their weapons and succumb to their lust, fucking the asari until they too became one.

Thousands of years later, only the krogan and batarians remained as holdouts. Every other species were now members of the asari race. The asari were only half telling the truth when they said all others had been wiped out. They still existed…just not in their original forms.

The asari class system was born as a way to separate the true asari from the turned. First Class citizens, the Elisara, of the Asari Empire were the “purebloods”, those born only from an asari/asari union. At least one parent needed to be from one of the “pure” Elisara lineages for the child to be welcomed into the upper echelons of society. If both parents were Hel’mee, the child became Hel’mee and were trained from childhood to always faithfully serve their betters. Most Hel’mee asari were at one point another species. When turned, asari warped the minds of their partner to remove any desire to resist, replacing it with a need to serve the true asari as “thanks” for turning them. No Hel’mee asari could ever hope to rise above their station. They were created to serve and serve they would for the entirety of their long lifespans.

“Hel’mee asari are given a variety of tasks Elisara asari such as myself are above doing. But you, my dear ‘Shepard’,” she said mockingly, “Will have a very special assignment. Your day-to-day tasks will be to service our needs but most important of all you will be giving birth to the next generation of asari. Your fierce determination and strong will are going to be valuable assets in helping us continue to conquer the stars. I’ve heard rumors that some of my people want to expand our influence beyond the edges of our galaxy. Any children we send on such a journey will need those traits of yours.”

“You…you bitch!” Shepard choked out, still pretty weak. He tried to stand up. “I’ll never…urg! _Humanity_ will never submit to this!”

“ _You_ did!” Liara teased. “One whiff of my pheromones and you couldn’t wait to fuck me. But unlike you, I’m certain every other human who meets the same fate will be most gracious at the gift we’ve given them! Why just think about it! Your kind lives what, a hundred years on average? Now you’ll all live a thousand years! A thousand years of peace and pleasure…caring about nothing but fulfilling our every whim…”

Shepard was disgusted by the look she was giving him. He wouldn’t stand for it! He had to fight back! Even though he just barely managed to get to his feet, he lunged at her. He tried to tackle her but she easily stopped him by grabbing his arms and holding them tightly.

“Let me go!” he demanded.

“Never, my dear Shepard,” she replied with an evil smile. “Or rather…Crystal. That is your name from now on. You are a rare gem and deserve a name reflecting that.”

Shepard only grunted and growled at his new name as he struggled to pull away.

“Now…to finish what I started…” Liara said coldly. She closed her eyes. When she opened them they had gone jet black again. Shepard felt his blood freeze when he saw them, even more so when he saw biotic energy pour from Liara’s body again and envelope him.

“Now repeat after me…” she said, her voice carrying a slight echo. Shepard tried to protest but couldn’t even utter a whisper.

“I am _not_ a human,” Liara stated. Her words flowed into Shepard’s ears and reverberated around his skull. He tried to fight it but it was becoming painful to think. He clenched his fists and tilted his head back, his eyelids fluttering and his eyes rolling back into his head.

“I…am huma…I am…hu…” he tried to say. But Liara’s voice in his head grew louder and louder until it was all he heard. Eventually he stopped struggling. His body went limp and he hung his head. When he lifted it again, his eyes were jet black like Liara’s.

“I am _not_ a human,” Shepard repeated.

“I am an asari,” Liara continued.

“I am an asari,” Shepard repeated without hesitation.

“I live to serve my betters.”

“I live to serve my betters.”

“I pledge my undying love and loyalty to the _true_ asari people,” Liara said, her grin growing more wicked with each word.

“I pledge my undying love and loyalty to the _true_ asari people,” Shepard repeated faithfully.

“From now until the Goddess takes me.”

“From now until the Goddess takes me.”

“Long live the Asari Empire!”

“Long live the Asari Empire!”

Liara blinked and her eyes return to normal. Moments afterwards, Crystal’s did the same. That was her name now. Crystal the Hel’mee asari. Loyal subject to Elisara asari Liara T’Soni.

“Mistress Liara! Forgive me!” said Crystal. Liara let go of her in time for Crystal to drop to her knees and prostrate herself before her, her ass sticking up in the air and her nose almost touching the ground.

“Please forgive my resistance, my Mistress. I did not yet know my place. I am unworthy to even be at your feet…” Crystal declared with as much sincerity as she could muster. This pleased Liara greatly.

“Do you mean that… _Shepard?_ ” Liara asked, putting extra emphasis on Crystal’s old name.

“Shepard?” Crystal repeated. She looked up at Liara as though baffled.

“That name…that is not my name, Mistress. My name is Crystal, Hel’mee asari and your loyal servant,” Crystal declared. Liara had to hold back a gleeful squeal upon hearing that. She quickly regained her composure and looked upon her servant coldly.

“Prove it. Kiss my feet,” she ordered.

“Gladly, Mistress.” Without any hesitation Crystal leaned forward and pressed her lips to Liara’s foot. She kissed her Mistress’s feet several times, alternating from left to right foot and even kissing her toes to prove her loyalty and dedication.

“Very good, Crystal. Now to prove to me your complete loyalty…”

Liara spread her legs and spread open her pussy. She still had quite a bit of Shepard’s cum inside her and it was starting to leak out.

“Look at all this human semen inside of me. It is starting to leak and is going to make a terrible mess,” she pointed out. She narrowed her eyes and look right into Crystal’s. “Clean it.”

“At once, Mistress.”

Some of the cum was running down Liara’s inner thighs. That was where Crystal started. She ran her tongue against her Mistress’s thighs to clean up every drop before proceeding to her pussy. Liara moaned as Crystal ran her tongue up the length of her pussy. Crystal kept her eyes on Liara’s face to make sure she was pleasuring her Mistress properly. It brought her endless joy to see the smile on Liara’s face and listen to her pleasurable moans.

“Mistress is happy!” she thought. “I must make her happier!”

With all the cum on the outside of Liara’s pussy now gone, she went to work cleaning her insides. Crystal wrapped her lips around Liara’s whole azure and sucked on it like a vacuum. She stuck her tongue inside her Mistress’s soaking wet hole and swirled it around inside. There was copious amounts of cum in Liara’s azure. Shepard’s cum. Crystal’s cum. The fact that “she” was now licking up “her” own seed didn’t faze her in the slightest. All that mattered to her was obeying her Mistress and her pleasure and satisfaction.

“Oh Goddess!” Liara moaned, struggling to stay standing with Crystal sucking and slurping away at her pussy. Her new pet was already very skilled at this! She rested a hand on Crystal’s head to help balance herself and with her other hand groped her tit.

“I’m going to cum!” Liara declared. “Cum in your mouth! Catch it all! CATCH IT!”

Liara climaxed and her sweet nectar poured into Crystal’s gaping mouth. The asari slave moaned in delight and almost came herself at the delicious taste. Liara’s cum helped wash the last of Shepard’s into Crystal’s mouth which she swallowed graciously. When she was done, Crystal backed away but remained on her knees, folding her hands in her lap submissively and looking up at her Mistress with sheer love and admiration.

“Thank you for blessing my unworthy mouth with your delicious love juices!” Crystal said graciously. “How else may I pleasure you today?”

Liara smiled and ordered her to stand. She did so and Liara took her hands, looking Crystal all up and down and admiring her body.

“My servant…my slave…my pet…” Liara said lovingly, her eyes settling on Crystal’s tits. “Your body is lovely! And your boobs! They’re as big as mine! Aren’t you happy to have such a beautiful and erotic body?”

Crystal nodded furiously. “Yes, Mistress! This body is perfect! Thank you for blessing me with such lovely curves and huge boobs!”

Crystal wanted to squeeze her tits but Liara beat her too it. Crystal giggled like a little schoolgirl as Liara fondled her. Liara was barely able to wrap her hands around Crystal’s huge mounds but she tried, squeezing them hard and twiddling her nipples to make them nice and hard.

“I can’t wait to fuck you some more…” said Liara dreamily. But then her expression turned serious and she released Crystal’s boobs. “But work before pleasure. We have a job to do.”

She positioned herself so she was right below one of the skylight windows in the cabin looking out into space. She motioned for Crystal to stand next to her and ordered her to look up at the stars.

“See all those stars? It is the destiny of the asari to rule them all. To find any and all sentient life and show them the wonders and glory of being an asari,” she said resolutely, believing absolutely in what she was saying. “Doesn’t that sound wonderful, Crystal?”

Crystal’s eyes were widening and her jaw slowly dropping as she listened to her Mistress talk about the “Asari Destiny”. Keeping her eyes on the beautiful stars beyond, she nodded. “Yes, Mistress. That sounds so…wonderful…” she replied dreamily.

“It _is_ wonderful,” Liara assured her. “Fools like the krogan and batarians are just too stupid and selfish to realize it. But _humanity_ will learn. Starting with the crew of the Normandy…”

Their eyes met. “My mission… _our_ mission is to turn every single member of this crew into an asari,” Liara explained. “The Alliance’s best and brightest are on this ship. If we can turn them then the rest of humanity will surely follow. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mistress. It will be an honor to help! The humans need to be shown the glory and superiority of the asari…to know their place in service of their betters…”

“Exactly!” Liara said gleefully. “But to get started we need to disable that damn AI. EDI was it? We’re safe in here because of the privacy mode but we can’t risk her catching wind of our plan and informing the Alliance. You may be an asari now but you should still have the knowledge from your old life. You know this ship well. Is there a way to easily shut down that AI and disable the ship’s communications?”

Crystal had to think on this for a moment, delving back into memories of a time in her life that now felt so distant and foreign. 

“Yes…there is…” she said slowly. “The Alliance gave me a kill code for EDI in case she ever went rogue. As for our communications…Specialist Traynor would better know how to do that than me.”

Liara grinned wickedly. “Well then…” she started, “I guess we know who are first target is…don’t we?”

**_To be continued…_ **


	2. Chapter 2

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Asari Welcome You… - Chapter 2 **

In the Normandy CIC, Communications Specialist Samantha Traynor worked diligently at her terminal, monitoring communications in the area and sorting incoming messages for Commander Shepard.

It had been two hours since Shepard went up to his cabin with Liara. On the outside Samantha seemed completely focused on her work. But on the inside she was quietly distracted. She’s been a big fan of the asari ever since first contact. Being a lesbian, making contact with an entire race of gorgeous alien women was a dream come true! She made sure to get a nice big eyeful of that beautiful blue piece of eye candy when she first came aboard. She was anxious for Shepard and Liara to finish their meeting so she could take another peek.

Her hopes seemed answered when a message popped into her private inbox from Shepard himself.

_Specialist Traynor,_

_We need you in my cabin. Come ASAP._

_-Commander Shepard_

By “we” she knew he meant him and Liara. Even if this weren’t a direct order from her commanding officer, she wasn’t going to pass up the chance to catch another glimpse of that blue beauty! She swiftly grabbed her datapad and jumped into the elevator. When she reached Shepard’s cabin she knocked on the door and asked to come in. No one answered but the door slid open nonetheless. She stepped inside and when the door shut behind her it beeped to indicate that it was locked. Samantha found that a bit odd but didn’t dwell on it.

“Commander?” she called out. Still no response. She looked around the room and, to her surprise, didn’t see anyone. Not Liara and not even Shepard. He wasn’t in the office area or over by the bed. She quickly checked her messages on her datapad and confirmed that he said he wanted her in his _cabin_.

“Commander Shepard?” she called out again, venturing deeper into the cabin and standing next to the office area. This time she heard something. It sounded like running water. From a shower? Instinctively she turned to look. The noise was definitely coming from the shower in Shepard’s private bathroom. The door wasn’t closed. It was wide open and Samantha could see everything inside. Normally she would look away but what she saw stunned her to the point that she dropped her datapad.

Standing under the steaming hot stream of water were two naked asari women. One was Dr. Liara T’Soni. The other was a pink asari Samantha had never seen before. But both of them were absolutely _stunning!_ The hot water ran down their erotic curves, between the cheeks of their deliciously plump asses and over and between their massive boobs. Samantha felt incredibly arouse and a little self-conscious seeing how large their tits were compared to hers. But this was only a fleeting thought as she couldn’t tear her eyes away from these asari as they washed themselves

The asari were seemingly oblivious to her presence. They kept their eyes closed and moaned pleasurably as they let the hot water flow over their bodies. They turned on the spot so that every inch of their bodies were wet, giving Samantha multiple angles to admire their curves. They rotated until they were back-to-back, at which point they bent over and pressed their asses together, letting the water splash against their joined asses. The pink asari cried out with delight at the sensation while Liara only smiled.

Slowly they separated and turned to face each other. They opened their eyes and smiled lovingly at each other. Liara pulled the pink asari in close in close…and kissed her. Their lips locked together and their boobs smushed against each other like an erotic sandwich. They held hands and locked their fingers together as they gave each other the tongue. Samantha could see it even from a distance, their tongues swirling around each other before joining their lips again.

“Oh…my…” Samantha found herself saying, not consciously forming the words. As though now alerted to her presence, the two asari turned and smiled at Samantha.

“Are you…just going to _watch?_ ” Liara asked seductively. Samantha blinked.

“Am I…” She couldn’t find the words. The two asari giggled at her and the pink asari stepped out of the shower, trailing water behind her. She took Samantha’s hands and pulled her into the bathroom.

“Come on! Don’t be shy…” the pink asari teased.

“But I’m not--!” Samantha started to protest. But before she knew it she was under the shower stream, still in her full uniform. Liara turned off the water and it wasn’t long though before the two asari started relieving her of her clothes.

“Who are you?!” she asked the pink asari who giggled in response.

“I’m Crystal! And I want to make love to you, Samantha. We both do…”

Crystal undid Samantha’s pants and pulled them and her panties down all at once. Samantha was too stunned to struggle or protest.

“You want to…” She was interrupted as Liara pulled Samantha’s shirt over her head and swiftly unhooked her bra. Crystal removed Samantha’s boots and that was in. This lonely human lesbian was now completely naked in the shower and sandwiched before two gorgeous asari.

She tried to make sense of this whole situation. What was going on here? Where did this Crystal come from? Where was the Commander?! But the more she tried the harder it became to think. A strange aroma mixed in with the steam of this shower. She breathed it in and everything else…became a mere detail.

Samantha shuddered and gasped when she felt Crystal’s tongue on her neck. She held up Samantha’s hair and nibbled on the back of her neck a bit before licking her way up to her ear. The poor Communications Specialist nearly passed out when she felt this slippery asari tongue slide into her ear. Meanwhile Liara pressed herself against Samantha’s body so her arm was sandwiched between her boobs. Liara’s body heat flowed into Samantha’s and she felt ready to melt. Liara took the girl’s hand and slid it between her legs, helping Samantha stick some of her fingers into her azure.

“Feel how wet I am?” she whispered into Samantha’s ear. “And it’s not just from the shower…”

She helped Samantha move her fingers to pleasure her. She stopped a few moments later and let Samantha take over. Samantha breathed slowly and deeply as she finger-fucked this asari with two fingers. Then three. Her hand grew very hot and wet from Liara’s warm love juices. Her mouth watered as she fantasized about how they tasted. She wanted to go down on Liara! To bury her face between her legs and drink gallons of this alien nectar! But both asari had strong grips on her. Liara kept one of her arms between her boobs and Crystal was still kissing and licking her while fondling the horny human’s boobs.

Quietly Liara was quite pleased with how smoothly this was all going. Ensnaring her prey was almost as much fun as claiming the prize. But they were short on time and had to move on. “Would you do the honors, love?” Liara asked Crystal. Crystal removed her tongue from Samantha’s ear and smiled.

“With pleasure, Mistress.”

Liara spun Samantha around so her boobs were now pressing against her back. Meanwhile Crystal ran her hands down Samantha’s sides as she slowly crouched down. Balancing on her toes, Crystal stopped when she was eye level with Samantha’s pussy.

“I’ve been waiting for this…” Crystal whispered. Back when she was Commander Shepard, Crystal had more than a few dirty thoughts when it came to Samantha. Even though he was in a relationship with Ashley he was drawn to this beautiful young woman and her sexy accent. The revelation that she was a lesbian stopped any of his advances cold but did not deter his fantasies. Now as Crystal his dream was about to come true…

Crystal smelled Samantha’s pussy and smiled. Even over the thick steam cloud that lingered she could still catch a lungful of Samantha’s erotic scent. Without further ado she stuck out her tongue and pleasured the human.

“OH MY GOD!” she screamed. Samantha felt like a bolt of electricity was shooting through her body when she felt Crystal’s tongue. Her legs almost gave out and the only thing keeping her standing was Liara, groping her tits from behind and picking up where Crystal left off with kissing her neck. Samantha turned her head to look at Liara, her mind in such an erotic haze that she could barely see her. But when she saw Liara smile at her with those beautiful asari lips she couldn’t help but lean in and kiss them. Liara and Samantha both moaned lecherously, Liara still fondling and squeezing the human’s boobs while Crystal worked her magic on her pussy.

“Yes…she’s already close! I can taste it,” Crystal thought. She could tell that Samantha was already getting close to cumming. Which meant that Crystal needed to start working on her own orgasm! It was important that they both climax at the same time. She slid her hand down her stomach and finger-fucked herself. She filled her mind with the most erotic thoughts she could imagine. Some of them relating to Samantha but most about Liara. She imagined instead that she was pleasuring her Mistress, licking her divine azure all over again and trying to get her to climax. These thoughts drove Crystal wild! In a short time she could feel an orgasm coming. The way Samantha was trembling, she was about to cum too!

“Oh God! I’m in heaven! I can’t take it! I can’t bloody take it!” squealed Samantha. “I’m cumming! I’M CUMMIIIIIIIINNGGG!!!”

Samantha’s juices flowed down Crystal’s throat at the same time her own orgasm soaked the floor between her legs. Crystal’s eyes snapped shut and when they opened again they were jet black. Just like with Liara, biotic energy poured from Crystal’s body and into Samantha’s. The unsuspecting human girl continued to scream as her body began to change. Her skin changed from a dark brown to a deep purple. Her hair fell out as it was replaced by scalp crests. And much to Liara’s satisfaction, Samantha’s breasts swelled in size in her hands. They weren’t as big as hers or Crystal’s but they were still a very good size.

Samantha’s screaming finished just as the transformation did. When they were done the newly transformed purple asari panted and looked down at herself. Crystal stood up and stepped aside, joining her Mistress as they both grinned from ear to ear over their newest sister.

“I’m…an asari…” said an incredulous Samantha, retaining just a hint of her British accent.

“Yes you are… Salencia,” said Liara, naming her newest pet.

Salencia turned to face them and was greeted with a big hug from Crystal.

“Welcome, Salencia!” she said, making sure to press her boobs against her new sister’s. She finished the hug and lovingly put her hands on Salencia’s shoulders. “You have been given the gift of joining the Asari Empire as a Hel’mee asari! You will have the glorious honor of serving the Elisara for the rest of your days!”

“I will have the honor…to serve…” Salencia repeated, her expression blank. She looked down at her body again. She studied her purple hands before looking at her purple feet. She cupped her hands over her enlarged bosom and gently squeezed them. When she looked up again, her face beamed with happiness.

“I have the honor of serving the Asari Empire!” she declared happily. “Thank you so much! Are you my Mistress then?”

“Oh no!” said Crystal, holding up her hands. “I am but a humble Hel’mee like you. I am slave to Mistress Liara. _She_ is an Elisara and your Mistress.”

“Oh Mistress Liara!”

Salencia dropped to her knees just as Crystal did before and bowed to her Mistress.

“Thank you for this incredible gift! I don’t deserve this but I will do my best to repay it!” She looked up at Liara, her eyes shining with her devotion to her Mistress. “How may I serve you? Please tell me! I’ll do anything!”

Liara smiled and nodded at their success. With her hands on her hips she bent over so she was almost face-to-face with her new slave.

“Show us how to disable the Normandy’s communications…”

**_Twenty Minutes Later…_ **

“There! That should do it…”

Salencia sat at Shepard’s terminal where she just finished the preparations for disabling the Normandy’s QEC. Crystal leaned over the desk while Liara sat on the desk, intently watching Salencia work.

“Crystal?” Salencia said, turning to her fellow slave. “Do you have the kill code for EDI?”

“Already loaded.” The pink asari pressed a couple buttons and the kill code popped up on the screen.

“Good. It’s important to disable EDI at the same time. Otherwise she’ll know something’s up and try to send an emergency signal,” Salencia explained. “We disable her while she’s unaware and we’ll have free run of the ship. But I’m sure other people will notice that systems are going down and will get suspicious. Joker might try to get us to the nearest port.”

“That’s why _he’s_ our next target,” declared Liara.

“Oh ho! This’ll be fun,” Crystal chuckled. Salencia smiled and pressed the “Kill” button…

**_Meanwhile…_ **

“What the?!”

Joker was sitting in the cockpit, idly scanning some extranet pages on his omni-tool when all of a sudden he lost his extranet connection. He pressed some buttons to try and get it to reconnect but then he noticed that his cockpit terminal was also registering connection problems.

“Now what’s wrong?” he groaned. You’d think a brand new ship, especially one with an AI on board, wouldn’t be experiencing so many glitches!

“EDI! Run a diagnostic,” he said. He waited for EDI to respond which she usually did immediately but to his surprise he got only silence.

“EDI?”

Still no response. _Now_ he was getting worried. EDI was a vital part of the ship. There were supposed to be all kinds of safeguards in place to keep her from going offline. Life support and basic piloting would still work without her but she was in charge of a lot of systems that were best not left unattended for too long.

“EDI!” he called out again. He tried to open the intercom. “Can someone check the AI Core? EDI’s offline!” But after he said this he noticed static coming from the intercom. It was dead too.

“What the hell?! EDI! Speak to me!” he cried out, desperately hoping that this was just another one of her gags. He perked up a bit when he heard a female voice but then he realized that it wasn’t EDI’s…

“Are you trying to talk to a machine?” asked an unfamiliar female voice.

“Why would anyone want to talk to a cold, lifeless hologram…” said a second unfamiliar voice, this one with the hint of a British accent.

“…When there are three gorgeous ladies here for you in the flesh?” finished a third voice, but this one sounding a bit familiar.

Joker turned his chair around to greet his guests.

“WAHOO!” he screamed in shock and delight. Three drop-dead gorgeous asari were standing in the cockpit! And they were all NAKED! One of them he immediately recognized as their asari guest Liara T’Soni. But who were the other two?!

“This is a dream…” Joker mumbled. “This is a dream…”

“If this is a dream, we’re here to make it a dream come true!” giggled the pink asari. “My name is Crystal,” she introduced, “And this is my sister Salencia.”

“We are here to give you the greatest gift of your life…” said Salencia softly.

Salencia was the first to approach Joker. She fell to her knees at his feet and looked at him with a deep longing.

“I need it…” she whispered. Joker was too stunned to ask what.

“I need it…” she whispered again. She gently spread his legs and crawled between them, all the while looking right into Joker’s eyes.

“Please give it to me…” she pleaded. She laid her hands on his groin which was already throbbing from arousal. Very gently she unzipped his fly and helped pull out his cock.

“So beautiful…” Salencia said dreamily, gently stroking his meatstick in her hands. Joker couldn’t believe what was happening to him!

“Holy…fuck!” he exclaimed.

“Gladly!” Salencia countered cheerfully. With a loud gulp she swallowed his cock. The purple asari moaned loudly with delight at the cock touching the back of her throat. But not nearly as loudly as Joker screaming, “OH FUUUUUUUUUUUCCKK!!!”

Liara and Crystal both giggled at Joker’s reaction. Salencia smiled with his cock in her mouth. She swallowed all of it, touching her lips to his balls. Then she pulled back and sucked on the tip a bit before letting it go. Joker was disappointed but the asari assured him that she was just “warming up”.

“I think you’ll be more satisfied with _these!_ ” She spread open her tits and wrapped them around his cock. She squeezed her boobs together to envelop as much of his member as she could.

“Does this feel good?” she asked pleadingly.

“Oh yes! OH FUCK YES!”

Salencia giggled and began moving her upper body up and down to give him a proper tittyfuck. She rotated her boobs while she moved to massage his cock even more. She’d watch his cock poke out from between her tits and took every opportunity she could to give it a good lick. Joker liked that.

“If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up! If this isn’t a dream, DON’T STOOOOOOOPPP!!!” he bellowed.

Liara and Crystal stood back and watched Salencia perform. Since she was a lesbian in her former life, this was probably the first cock she ever sampled. You wouldn’t know it based on how well she was doing! Or it could be Joker was just easily aroused. Either way, Liara and Crystal were impressed.

“I think Joker is almost there,” Crystal whispered to her Mistress. “Shall I help Salencia get the rest of the way?”

“Allow me…” said Liara with a devious smile.

She stepped forward and paused briefly to turn back and address her pet.

“After all this you will be spending time with special trainers, showing Hel’mee like you everything you’ll need to know to serve us. You will learn that we asari…know many tricks to bringing sexual pleasure…” She smiled again and stood behind Salencia. Crystal watched as her Mistress powered up her biotics. Blue energy surrounded her body and steadily flowed together, gathering in her groin area. Crystal gasped as she watched all this energy twist and take shape…into a cock. Liara smiled at Crystal again. “We may prefer other asari…but we still enjoy a good cock,” she declared.

Crystal couldn’t wait to learn that trick herself! She fondled her breasts and played with herself as she watched her Mistress in awe as she took position behind Salencia. She waited until the purple asari lifted herself up to massage Joker’s cock before moving into position. When Salencia came back down, she backed right into Liara’s biotic cock, sending it right up her asshole.

“AAHH!” she squealed, pausing as she coped with this new feeling up her ass. When she realized what it was, she slowly cracked a smile.

“My…my first anal…” she said dreamily. She started moving again, this time making sure to drop down as far as she could to get the full length of Liara’s biotic cock up her ass before rising back up to massage Joker’s full member.

“Oh Goddess!” Salencia moaned. “Oh Goddess, this is perfect!”

She had her Mistress’s biotic cock up her ass and a human cock between her tits! This all felt so wonderful!

“Oh God!” Joker moaned now. “I can’t take it anymore!”

He felt himself getting ready to cum. How could he not?! One asari was giving him a tittyfuck while the second pounded the first one’s ass! And the third one? She stood behind them fingering and groping herself, putting on a show all her own!

“Can’t wait to fuck that pink one!” he thought. He was looking forward to having her sit in his lap while he stuck something much better than fingers up her dripping wet pussy!

“Cumming! Here it comes!” Joker declared.

“Cum! I’m cumming too!” Salencia agreed.

Joker came, shooting streams of his cum into the air. The cum landed all over the floor, his lap and Salencia’s face…oozing down around her jet black eyes…

**_Minutes Later…_ **

Three asari walked into the cockpit. Four asari walked out.

Liara led them out of the cockpit with Crystal and Salencia on her heel while a new green-skinned asari walked slowly behind them. She didn’t limp along as Joker would have. She actually _walked._

“Wow…” this asari gasped, staring at her hands.

“Something wrong, Melissaria?” Salencia addressed her new sister. She nodded.

“No…just the opposite! I can walk now! I can really walk!” she said incredulously. “My bones don’t feel ready to break anymore! It’s like…my condition never existed!”

“You can thank our Mistress for that!” Crystal laughed, pointing at Liara. 

“You see? You see what a blessing this is?” asked Liara, turning to address her three pets. “The transformation not only gives you the greatest gift of all, the gift of being an asari, but also cures you of all maladies! Aren’t you happy to have received this gift?”

“Yes, Mistress!” the three slaves said in unison.

“Don’t you think _ALL_ humans deserve this gift?”

“YES, MISTRESS!” they said with glee and determination. It wasn’t right that just the three of them so far have received this gift! The more who received it, the more who had the honor of being servants to the true asari people, the better!

“Then let us continue! With the ship’s pilot now at my beck and call…”

“I live to serve, Mistress Liara!” said Melissaria with a bow.

“…This ship is dead in the water! Let’s now move down to the other decks. It’s time for the rest of the crew to see the glory of the asari people…”

**_To be continued…_ **


	3. Chapter 3

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Asari Welcome You… - Chapter 3 **

Asari.

Asari everywhere!

No matter where Ashley Williams and James Vega tried to run, no matter where they tried to hide, there were naked asari there trying to fuck them!

Where they came from or why, of all things, they wanted to have sex with them, they didn’t know. But considering how the actual human crew was mysteriously disappearing, they knew it couldn’t be good.

When everything began, Ashley and James were in the shuttle bay together gearing up for a mission. They had their suits and helmets on already and were getting the shuttle warmed up with their pilot, Steve Cortez. But before they could get their weapons, the elevator door opened and a mob of horny, naked asari poured from that cramped space. There had to be a dozen of them! They quickly secured the weapon lockers and proceeded to surround Ashley, James and Steve.

All three of them took defensive positions around the shuttle, gearing up for a fist fight if nothing else. But then Steve broke formation. Despite being gay, Ashley and James heard him muttering something about their beautiful tits before stepping away from the shuttle and letting himself be mobbed by the asari. Ashley and James watched in horror and arousal as the asari ripped off Steve’s clothes and proceeded to fuck him. One asari swiftly mounted him and fucked him cowgirl style. Others let Steve grope them and suckle their boobs while the asari in his lap bounced away…

In the heat of the moment, Ashley and James almost missed their chance to get away. With so many of the asari preoccupied with Steve, the rest of the mob thinned and made an opening. The two soldiers pushed through and ran into the elevator before any of the asari could catch up. The elevator stopped on the crew deck. They got out to investigate and to their horror found an even _larger_ asari mob gathered around the kitchen area! They heard noises behind them and knew they couldn’t retreat to the elevator. With no other choice, they dashed into the med bay and hid there before anyone noticed them.

And that’s where they remained. Hiding under the desks in the med bay. Trying to ignore the disturbingly erotic noises coming from outside while struggling to make sense of this crazy situation.

“Where the _fuck_ did they all come from?!” Ashley whispered frantically.

“Hell if I know!” James whispered back, struggling to find a comfortable position under the desk while wearing his armor. “What I want to know is what happened to Estaban! You see the look in his eyes? He _wanted_ them to fuck him!”

Little did they know that the helmets they wore protected them from the hypnotic effect of the asari pheromones. If they had known, James would never have removed his helmet just now to get more comfortable. There weren’t any asari in the med bay so they were safe for now. But if they went outside…

“Ooh! Yes! Fuck yes! POUND ME!” they heard an asari scream outside. Ashley shook her head and rolled her eyes. This had to be the most bizarre day of her life! But also the most frightening. What most disturbed her was the fact that, though they have seen a lot of asari, they had not seen or heard anything from the rest of the crew…

“Asari don’t eat people, do they?” James asked half-jokingly. “They don’t eat people and…multiply like in those old sci-fi/horror vids, right?”

“Grow up, Vega,” Ashley grumbled. James shrugged and looked up at the window above them.

“What are they _doing_ out there? Or should I ask _who?_ ”

“You volunteering to check?”

James grinned but he did take up the challenge. He straightened up to take a brief glance through the window. When he came back down, he looked like someone had just slapped him in the face.

“What is it?” Ashley asked. There was a long pause before James answered.

“…You gotta see this for yourself…”

Ashley sighed and straightened up to take a peek. She did it slowly to not draw any attention. And the first thing she saw was…asses. Several round, plump asari asses. Thankfully everyone had their backs turned to the med bay, their eyes on whatever was going on in the kitchen. Whatever it was, it had all the asari masturbating furiously. Some shifted around to get a better view, opening up a gap in the crowd and giving Ashley a clear view of…

“Kaiden?!”

She gasped when she saw her friend Kaiden Alenko bending an asari over the kitchen counter and pounding her ass like there was no tomorrow. Kaiden did not speak and only grunted incoherently as he fucked her. And his eyes…he looked like he was drunk! Drunk and horny as his asari partner begged him to cum inside her ass. He did so…and that’s when it got _really_ weird! The asari’s eyes went black and a weird blue energy passed from her body and into Kaiden’s! And before Ashley’s very eyes, Kaiden began to change. His skin turned a pale blue. His hair fell out and asari scalp crests grew in its place. His body shrunk and slimmed down as his muscles disappeared before finally two large boobs sprouted from his chest! The asari “Kaiden” was formerly fucking straightened up and embraced “him” as the rest of the asari cheered.

Ashley withdrew back into hiding, pale as a ghost. James asked her what she saw but it took her a long time to find the right words.

“I saw…the crew…” she said simply.

“You did? Where?! I only saw asari!”

“The asari…” Ashley turned to face him before finishing, “… _ARE_ the crew!”

James blinked. “…What?”

“I just saw those bitches turn Kaiden into an asari before my very eyes! It makes sense now! _That’s_ where all these asari came from! Someone, I’m guessing that whore Liara, turned them all into more asari! That’s why we haven’t seen anyone! They’ve become THEM!”

This was all just too much! James had trouble believing her story. So did Ashley, for that matter. And she saw it! But this knowledge didn’t improve the situation. If anything, it made things worse. They couldn’t fight their way free without hurting any of them. Their friends. But where they their friends anymore? Was anything left of Kaiden and the others inside these blue devils? What would Shepard do in this…?

“Oh my God!” Ashley suddenly exclaimed. “Shepard! You think they got Shepard too?!”

James hadn’t considered that. But if their Commander hadn’t come swooping to their rescue yet, it was a possibility they had to consider. Ashley however refused to believe it.

“NO!” she grunted. “No way Shepard would ever give in to them! He’s still out there somewhere! They’re probably just holding him prisoner…”

Ashley wasn’t sure if she was trying to convince James or herself. Part of her was certain that Shepard was still himself. She knew he loved her and wouldn’t succumb to temptation. Not even in the face of so many sluts! But then again…

Ashley shook her head. She couldn’t think like that! She needed to find Shepard no matter what. She got up to do just that. She snuck over to the door so she could sneak out while the asari were still distracted in the kitchen. She could get to the CIC and maybe get some answers.

“Ash! Wait!” James tried to stop her. Ashley opened the door. But before she could cross the threshold she was launched back into the room by a burst of biotic energy. She crashed into Vega and they both found their arms and legs pinned to the floor by glowing blue energy.

“I thought I saw someone come in here…” said Liara. She held out her hand as she stepped in to focus her biotics and keep them restrained. Soon after over a dozen other asari filed into the room and surrounded them. Ashley looked at them all in a panic before shifting her focus back to Liara. She clenched her fists and glared at the blue bitch, no doubt the mastermind behind all of this.

“Bitch! Fucking whore!” she snapped. “I don’t how you’re doing this but we won’t let you get away with this! C’mon, James! Fight!” She grunted and struggled as she tried to break free of her biotic shackles, stopping only when she noticed that she alone was grunting.

“James?”

She looked over and saw that James appeared oddly…relaxed. His eyes were glazed over and his expression dreamy. “Daaaaaaammnn…” he moaned, looking up at all the bouncing boobs hanging over his head.

“James, no! Don’t give in!” Ashley shrieked, realizing what was happening to him. But she was helpless as she watched the asari remove his armor. Liara released him from her biotic grip and James was free to have his way with the asari. A green one stood over James’s hardening cock with her back to him. She bent over and spread open her pussy so he could see inside her.

“Fuck me, James!” the asari pleaded. “I’m so wet and horny for you! Fill my hole with your human meat stick.”

“You tell him, Melissaria!” cheered another asari. Melissaria winked at her and lowered herself down onto his cock. His member was perfectly erect and touched her pussy. She lingered there for a moment, only letting the tip press against her azure and letting her juices lubricate it. Melissaria had to be even hornier than she claimed. Just by standing there her juices poured from her pussy and soaked James’s cock. When he was nice and lubricated, she let gravity take care of the rest and dropped down, going balls-deep on the first thrust.

“YES!” squealed Melissaria. She leaned back and rested her hands on James’s stomach to support herself as she moved her hips. She lifted herself up and dropped back down, sending her tits bouncing all around. James started moving his hips too, getting in synch with her to maximize their pleasure. He grabbed her arms and pulled her back so he could thrust even deeper. Melissaria squealed even louder as she grew closer and closer to orgasm…

“James! NO! Stop! Snap out of it!” Ashley pleaded. But her words fell on deaf ears. All he cared about was fucking this asari. He had forgotten everything she had just told him about what these asari did to Kaiden.

He grunted…he thrusted…he fucked her…he came…and when the following lightshow faded, a naked blue asari lay where James just was.

“NOOOOOOO!!!!” Ashley screamed. The asari all laughed at her as Melissaria helped “James” to her feet. James…or Velia as the asari started to call her, fondled her tits and giggled at her sexy body. Velia met Ashley’s gaze and only smiled at her, her eyes happy and content with her transformation. Ashley couldn’t stand to look at “her” so she turned back to Liara.

“Who all have you turned?!” she demanded. Normally Liara would not stand for such disrespect but she made an exception in this case.

“Let’s see here…” said Liara mock-thoughtfully. “We have Melissaria here who used to be your friend Joker…”

“JOKER?!” Ashley couldn’t believe that the green asari before her eyes, the one scooping up the cum between her legs with her fingers and licking them clean, was their goofball pilot!

“We also have Salencia, or Samantha as you knew her…”

Salencia waved giddily at Ashley who only rolled her eyes in response. Samantha wasn’t that surprising. One look at these naked aliens was probably enough to ensnare that horny Comm Specialist!

“And this…” Liara started to say. She motioned behind her and a pink asari with very large boobs stepped forward. Ashley waited for Liara to identify her but she remained silent as the pink asari approached Ashley. Ashley was pinned to the ground spread-eagled. The asari dropped to the ground and crawled over her so her face hung over Ashley’s and her nipples gently touched the boobplates of her armor.

“What’s wrong, Ashley?” the asari asked with a smile. “Aren’t you going to woo me into fucking you with another Tennyson quote? You always loved doing that…”

It hit her. It hit Ashley who this pink slut was.

“No…” Ashley breathed. “It…can’t be…”

“Crystal, remove her helmet,” Liara ordered.

“Yes, Mistress,” Crystal replied.

Ashley was so devastated that she did not resist as Crystal…Shepard…removed her helmet. Immediately she got a lungful of asari pheromones.

“Oh God!” she gasped. With so many asari in this room the air was completely thick with pheromones! Her brain went foggy. She didn’t even notice that Liara released her biotic restraints. Ashley could have fought back now but she no longer had the will to. She lay there as Crystal removed her breastplate and touched their bare boobs together. Crystal’s tits were at least twice the size of Ashley’s so they quickly engulfed Ashley’s as she pressed her chest down.

“I used to think your boobs were so perfect…until I got a pair of my own!” Crystal teased. Ashley’s mind didn’t register it. But she did register Crystal’s hand gently touching her cheek.

“You are still beautiful…Ashley…” Crystal said lovingly. She kissed her. Faintly Ashley could feel the old Shepard behind this kiss. But Crystal’s lips were much puffier. And Shepard never stuck his tongue in her mouth like _this!_ Crystal’s tongue slithered inside Ashley’s mouth and swirled around hers. Since her transformation Crystal has sucked on eight different cocks and swallowed loads of cums to match. Trace amounts still lingered and Ashley could taste it as their saliva mixed together.

“Oh Ashley…” Crystal moaned upon finishing the kiss. “Did that kiss taste good…?”

Her mind hazy like she was drunk, Ashley groggily nodded and mumbled a “yes”.

“Do my big titties feel good?” Crystal asked.

“…Yes…so soft…” Ashley moaned.

“If you became an asari like me…you’d be able to fuck sexy ladies with beautiful titties all the time…”

“All…the time…” Ashley repeated dreamily.

Crystal smiled. Ashley was ready. The other asari helped her remove the last of her armor until Ashley was completely naked. They lay Ashley on her back and spread her legs. Crystal sat up opposite her, her legs spread in the same fashion. Slowly she scooted closer until their pussies touched.

“OOOOOOOOHHH!!!” Ashley moaned, her eyes rolling back into her head. Crystal giggled as she felt how wet Ashley was. The pheromones were really doing the trick! But the rest would be all Crystal from now on.

“I know you’ve never tribbed before, Ashley. So here’s how you do it…” Crystal began rotating her hips, rubbing her wet pussy against Ashley’s. She instructed Ashley to do the same and she complied. Crystal smiled at Ashley’s performance and obedience and moaned loudly as her own arousal quickly grew.

“Oh yes! That’s it, Ashley! Rub your pussy against mine! Rub it until we both cum!” Crystal started squeezing her tits and playing with her nipples. She felt on her back as she massaged both her melons. Ashley followed suit, locking her legs with Crystal’s and moving her pelvis vigorously as she groped her own boobs.

While these two were tied together in an erotic knot, the rest of the asari masturbated furiously as they watched the show. Liara was chief among them, almost wishing she took the pleasure of this one herself.

“Fuck her, Crystal!” she ordered. “Make this bitch cum soon! She’s the last one! After she turns this ship will be completely OURS!”

Crystal of course complied, moving her pelvis even faster. But Ashley…began to slow down. Liara’s words touched something deep in her mind, awakening the _real_ Ashley under this erotic miasma.

“No…no I…can’t…” Ashley moaned. She struggled to stop. She tried to push herself away from Crystal. She tried to pull her hands away from her tits. But her body wouldn’t comply. Her mind might have been resisting but her body was still too enthralled with the asari.

“I can’t!” she repeated, now a little louder. “I can’t fall! Shepard…the Normandy…humanity! If I fall here then…”

She couldn’t finish the words, struggling to keep herself from having an orgasm. And losing. Crystal did not stop or slow down in the slightest and Liara only laughed.

“Impressive! Even now you’re resisting! I can see why Shepard fell in love with you!” Liara cackled. “I’ve decided. After you turn, _Ashara_ , I’m going to have you designated as a Breeder! Just like your beloved Shepard! Together the two of you will give birth to many asari babies and help my people prosper!”

“NOOOOooooo!!!” Ashley cried. “I don’t want asari babies! I don’t want to help the enemy! Please let me go! Please!”

Everyone joined Liara in a chorus of laughter at Ashley’s patheticness. The laughter soon died as Crystal declared that she was getting ready to cum.

“Cum with me, Ashara!” yelled Crystal, addressing Ashley by her new asari name already. “Cum with me and serve the asari people! CUM!”

“No! NO! NOOOOOOO!!!” Ashley screamed as she climaxed…and her skin turned a deep shade of purple…

**_To be concluded…_ **


	4. Chapter 4

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Asari Welcome You… - Chapter 4 **

On January 14th, 2187, Dr. Liara T’Soni boarded the SSV Normandy. Alliance Command received a transmission from the Normandy confirming the successful arrival of their new asari guest. That was the last transmission they received from the Normandy and its crew. Until two days later when a distress call was detected…

Knowing the importance of the Normandy crew and its mission, Admiral Steven Hackett personally responded to the call. His ship dropped out of FTL right next to the Normandy’s last recorded location where they found it adrift in space. The ship was still emitting its distress call but all other transmissions went without answer. Fearing the worst for Shepard and the rest of the crew, he ordered a strike team to prepare to board.

The ship pulled alongside the Normandy and docked with it. Even EDI seemed to be offline but the docking tube connected successfully. Hackett stood with his men at the airlock, too curious to wait for a report. He hung back behind the strike team as they readied their weapons and gathered around the airlock. Seconds dragged on forever as the ship’s computers overrode the Normandy airlock. It beeped. It hissed. It opened. And…

“HI BOOOOOOYYYSSS!!!” squealed a chorus of female voices.

Waiting for them all at the door was a HUGE crowd of naked asari! Hackett and the strike team were so stunned they were at a loss for words. Then as a powerful scent washed over them, they found it hard to think at all. Or even put up a resistance as the asari poured into the ship…

And thus was the beginning of the end for the human race. Admiral Steven Hackett was the highest ranking military leader in the Alliance. Commander John Shepard was one of their most decorated military heroes. Neither were ever seen again. At least in human form.

With Hackett and Shepard now loyal Hel’mee asari, the Asari Empire had access to all of the Alliance military’s most closely guarded secrets. Location of secret military bases. Access codes to shut down defenses. The asari had everything they needed to begin the conquest of humanity in earnest. They dropped the diplomacy act altogether and within days thousands of asari ships dropped hundreds of thousands of asari on Alliance colony worlds and on Earth itself. Having assimilated so many other species into the fold, the asari had the manpower to launch such a coordinated “assault”.

The people of Vancouver watched in confusion and awe as a large asari ship flew overhead and landed in the middle of the city. Doors opened and countless naked asari marched out. It was a windy day so the asari pheromones swept over the city and hundreds of orgies popped up all over. The asari had been waiting and preparing for this day. They had their “troops” refraining from sex or masturbating for weeks beforehand, making them all extremely horny. The hornier they got, the stronger their pheromones became. One whiff was all that was needed to make any human succumb to sex.

Alliance soldiers gathered at the Alliance HQ to make a stand against the asari. They didn’t fully understand what all was happening but knew that it was very wrong. They opened fire on the advancing asari but their biotics easily deflected the bullets until the pheromones did their thing. It took far too long for most humans to realize that they should wear helmets and masks to protect themselves. By then it was too late.

In the central chamber of Alliance HQ, the members of the Alliance Council were scattered around in various states of undress, all having sex with one or more asari. At Liara’s request, Matriarch Benezia had several members of the Normandy crew join this attack on the HQ. It was a fitting to have the Alliance brought down by some of its greatest heroes. Councilmen and their aids stood in a line side by side as each of them had an asari on her knees and vigorously blowing them. Crystal was among them.

Crystal moaned and slurped loudly as she happily sucked the cock of one of the senior members of the Alliance Council. A man in his late fifties with balding gray hair, he grunted as Crystal tried to suck as much cum out of his balls as she could.

“Cum in my mouth, sir!” she mentally pleaded. “I need to taste more cum! Don’t know how many more chances I’ll get once we turn you and everyone else! Cum and we can fuck everyone else together!”

Crystal smiled even with this cock in her mouth and looked over to her left at the asari next to her. Such invasions were not carried out only by Hel’mee asari. The Elisara wanted in on the action too! Liara was blowing the man next to her and smiled back at her pet as she blew her target. When she felt the man getting ready to cum. She withdrew the cock from her mouth and stroked it hard and fast, her mouth hanging open as he wanted him to shoot it in her mouth and all over her face. He did just that, streams of his cum coating her face as her eyes turned black. No one noticed this man’s sudden transformation into an asari, so lost they were in the sex. After his transformation, the newly born asari dropped to her knees and proceeded to lick the cum off Liara’s face.

Meanwhile Crystal looked to her right and saw another sight that made her smile. A senior Councilwoman was bent over against a wall, still wearing the upper half of her uniform but her pants down around her ankles. Ashara knelt behind her, happily licking the Councilwoman’s pussy while simultaneously fingering her. The Councilwoman grunted and tried mumbling words of protest.

“What’s wrong, ma’am?” Ashara asked, stopping her licking but keeping two fingers inside the human’s pussy. “You don’t like my tongue?”

It was clear that the Councilwoman wanted to say she didn’t but she couldn’t find the words. Ashara took her inability to answer as a sign that she [i] _did_ [/i] enjoy it and went back to work. It wasn’t long before Ashara greeted yet another new asari…

That’s how it went for the years to come. Most of the human population was turned within those first few years. But humanity was resilient and joined the krogan and batarians in fighting back. They learned from those early encounters and employed every countermeasure they could think of to avoid succumbing to temptation. Sadly it was a losing battle. One-hundred and fifty years later, a new chapter was added to the official asari history books. They told of a brave and fierce alien race called the humans who once inhabited Earth. But like many other races before them, they had all died out by the time the asari arrived and populated the planet.

The only echo of humanity that remained was in the Hel’mee asari…

**_One-Hundred and Fifty Years Later…_ **

Planet Earth was no longer the planet that it once was. One-hundred and fifty years later, most traces of human culture and architecture were all but erased. Asari-style buildings replaced the once towering human skyscrapers. Parks where human boys and girls once played were now packed with young asari children, all being watched carefully by their Hel’mee parents. The day-to-day life on Earth now actually wasn’t all that different than what it was when it was populated by humans. The asari woke up, went to work, ate, laugh and went about their lives. The only difference was the sex. Lots and LOTS of sex!

The former humans, now the Hel’mee asari, were easily distinguishable from their Elisara betters, primarily because most of the time they were naked. Servants and slaves were all the Hel’mee were. To humble themselves before their Mistresses the Hel’mee gladly denied themselves the luxury of clothes. What garments they wore were little more than collars, chains and leashes to symbolize their status as slaves. But proudly they wore these shackles for they knew they embodied their place in society. And it made it easier for the Elisara to fuck them. Many times a Hel’mee will be walking down the street or performing some task when an Elisara, whether it be her own Mistress or someone else, would come along and order her to her knees. The Hel’mee with obey without hesitation and pleasure her Mistress in any way she desired.

Schools of Earth now taught more than just children how to read and write. Many schools were converted into Hel’mee training facilities. Their Elisara worked diligently to train their new charges in the arts of sex and obedience. Those that did not meet expectations were dealt harsh punishments until they shaped up. Anyone walking by one of these schools could hear the pained cries of a punished Hel’mee followed by gracious thanks from the same Hel’mee for showing them the proper path.

Thus went life on Earth. But many light-years away from Earth rested the planet Illium. It was a major economic center of the Asari Empire. Many major economic and political figures made their home here. One of the more recent ones to do so was none other than the famous Dr. Liara T’Soni. Though still an asari Maiden she inherited much of her mother’s power and authority upon her passing. Liara gained great respect from the Matriarchs for her role in the conquest of humanity so they accepted her into their ranks with minimal fuss. 

On this day Liara sat in her office overlooking one of Illium’s major trading floors. She sighed as she poured over computer terminal. Her work was never done! Fortunately she had plenty of ways to relieve stress. A good sip of wine always took the edge off. She enjoyed Thessian wine but during her time on Earth she developed a taste for human wine. She made sure to always keep some stocked.

Liara snapped her fingers. Immediately she was approached by Crystal, completely naked and her belly enlarged from the asari baby growing in her womb. She carried a platter upon which rested a chilled bottle of wine and two glasses, one filled and one empty.

“A nice cold glass of wine for you, Mistress?” Crystal asked cheerfully.

“Yes,” Liara replied simply, taking the filled glass without thanks or even looking at her. Crystal needed neither. Simply responding to her Mistress’s call brought her all the joy in the world. Once her Mistress took the glass Crystal gave her a small bow and backed away. 

Still holding her tray, she stood off to the side looking nowhere but straight ahead, stiff as a statue as she awaited her next command. The only sound she made was the occasional grunt as she felt the baby in her belly kick. Each grunt was followed by a smile as she thought about her latest baby. It was her 28th child while serving as a faithful Breeder to her Mistresses and her 19th one with Liara. It made Crystal so proud that such a powerful and beautiful Elisara would bless her womb with so many children! The children she’s had with Liara have already proven they have inherited the indomitable will and spirit she was so well known for as Commander Shepard. There was no greater honor for this lowly Hel’mee than to live up to her Mistress’s expectations.

While Crystal daydreamed about what a good slave she was, Liara grunted as she went over her computer. Not from the contents but from the other stress relief going on between her legs.

“Hey!” she said curtly. She poured a bit of wine between her legs and it splattered on the head of Ashara. Like Crystal, Ashara was a faithful and loyal Breeder and had a noticeable baby belly, though not as big as Crystal’s. Being pregnant did not excuse her from other duties as a Hel’mee slave. When a superior Elisara like Mistress Liara says she needs relief, a lowly Hel’mee like her is obligated to provide it. Which she did, joyously and happily. Ashara had been between Liara’s legs for the last two hours, licking her exposed pussy under her skirt and graciously drinking up her delicious love juices.

Ashara reacted to the wine pouring on her head no differently than if Liara had simply tapped her. “Yes, Mistress?” she asked calmly, ignoring the wine seeping between her scalp crests.

“I need to concentrate on this,” Liara declared. “You’re done for now.”

“Yes, Mistress. Thank you for giving me the honor of pleasuring you.”

Ashara crawled out from under the desk and stood on the opposite side of the desk from Crystal, her arms straight at her sides and staring straight ahead as she awaited new orders. Liara shot them both quick glances and grinned. Even after all these years she clearly remembered how rebellious they both were, how much they tried to resist succumbing to their destiny. Seeing them both now so submissive and obedient really turned her on! She kind of regretted telling Ashara to stop but she needed to get back to work. But her concentration was broken again by a beep from her intercom.

“Yes?” she said grumpily upon activating it.

“Talia is here, Mistress,” came the voice of Salencia over the intercom. Crystal perked up when she heard the name Talia and Liara told her to let her in. She locked her computer and waited for her guest to enter.

The doors opened and Talia T’Soni, eldest daughter of Liara T’Soni, strutted inside. She was the spitting image of Liara, sometimes mistaken for her twin rather than her daughter. But their choice of clothing always helped distinguish them. Talia was clad in a red and black latex outfit and high heel boots and her face locked in a perpetual frown. The reason why quickly became apparent.

“Talia!” Crystal suddenly chimed. “I’m so happy to see you!”

Talia stopped dead in her tracks and glared at the slave, sending a chill down Crystal’s spine.

“Were you talking to _me_ , you slut?!” she barked. “Do NOT address your betters unless spoken to first! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!”

“Yes, Mistress!” Crystal replied fearfully before snapping back into position, her eyes glued on a spot straight ahead of her and not daring to look at anything she wasn’t supposed to. Despite how serious Talia was, it made Liara laugh.

“Now that’s a bit cold!” she chuckled. “She _is_ your mother after all.”

Talia glared at her father and pointed at Crystal.

“This Hel’mee whore might have given birth to me but I DO NOT consider her my mother!” Talia grabbed a chair in front of Liara’s desk and plopped down into it.

“Goddess!” she moaned. “Why couldn’t you have had me with another Elisara?! Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is for me to go about my job knowing that I have the blood of a lowly Hel’mee flowing through my veins?!”

“Talia, I don’t see what the problem is,” Liara said exasperated. “Breeding with the Hel’mee helps make our people stronger. It’s encouraged! There’s no stigma attached to it! Don’t forget that I have Hel’mee blood in my veins too! Your Elisara grandmother, Benezia, actually gave birth to me but I was fathered by a formerly krogan Hel’mee, Aethyta. I think I picked up a few traits from my father that proved very useful in my work, don’t you?”

Talia made a disgusted noise before looking at Ashara. “Clean my boots!” she barked at the motionless slave.

“Yes, Mistress,” Ashara immediately replied. She grabbed a cloth and swiftly knelt at Talia’s feet. Talia kept her legs crossed so Ashara could start cleaning her right boot.

“Why call us ‘purebloods’ if our blood isn’t pure?” Talia continued to gripe. “The Hel’mee are good for labor and toys but I think we’ve gotten all we can from breeding with them. We Elisara should focus only on breeding with each other to keep our bloodlines truly pure.”

“Well until the Senate decides to agree with you, you’re just going to have to stick with it for now,” Liara said coldly. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. “You know, I’m surprised you rage against the Hel’mee so much. Seeing that you’re a Hel’mee trainer, I’d think you’d be very fond of them! Or is it…” She narrowed her eyes at her daughter, “…You just like humiliating them?”

Talia smiled evilly and looked down at Ashara. Ashara was well-trained and knew exactly how Talia expected her to clean her boots. She used the cloth to wipe away some of the dirt and dust. But to get it really clean, she used her tongue to wet down her Mistress’s boots before wiping it some more. She ran her tongue from the tip of her boot up to her heel several times to get it nice and moist before wiping it down to get it nice and shiny. To others this may appear as a degradation but Ashara saw it as a great honor.

“Such an honor to clean Mistress Talia’s boots!” she thought. “I’m lower than the dirt and grime I’m licking up but still Mistress deems me worthy to do it! She is like the reincarnation of the Goddess Athane herself…”

Between licks Ashara looked up at Talia with utter admiration and devotion. While she wiped down the boots, her face beamed with joy. Seeing this made Talia break down in laughter.

“I can’t help it!” she said between laughs. “They’re so fun to torment! Before they turned they probably hated us with every fiber of their being! Now we command them to cook our meals and clean our toilets and they _thank_ us for it! I never grow tired of it.”

“I know,” Liara said with a slight frown. “I remember when you were growing up all the humiliating things you made the Hel’mee do for your entertainment. How many times did I come home to find Crystal and Ashara drinking out of the toilets because you commanded it? And wasn’t it _you_ who ordered Ashara to walk into that kennel of varren and let herself get fucked by every single one of them while declaring the superiority of the Elisara? You caused quite a scandal with that last one. Ashara got pregnant shortly afterwards and people feared she was going to give birth to the first asari/varren baby! Thankfully DNA tests showed it was another one of [i] _my_ [/i] children…”

Talia laughed at the story, remembering it all very fondly. She looked down at Ashara and noted how much bigger her baby belly was getting.

“So how’s my child, whore?” she asked, brushing the heel of her boot against her belly. Ashara stopped cleaning to answer her.

“Very well, Mistress! Thank you so much for blessing me with your child. I am so unworthy!”

“You really are, slut. You really are.” Talia laughed again. “You know, I read some of my father’s old reports. Your last words as ‘Ashley’ was that you didn’t want to help ‘the enemy’ by giving birth to our babies. Tell me, how many asari have you given birth to?”

“Seventeen, Mistress!”

“Seventeen?! _Just_ seventeen?! You’re way behind that slut Crystal over there!”

Ashara bowed her head in shame. “…Forgive me for being a failure as a Breeder. If you’ll fuck me again after I give birth I will gladly bear another child for you…”

“I just might! You need a constant reminder of your place, WHORE!” Talia pressed the heel of her boot against Ashara’s forehead and pushed her back. Ashara fell on her ass but quickly righted herself, getting on her knees and bowing to her Mistress.

“Thank you, Mistress! Thank you!” she said joyously. “I look forward to your next child!”

“You know…” Liara interrupted. “For someone so against Elisara and Hel’mee interbreeding, you sure seem pretty determined to keep _this_ Hel’mee constantly knocked up.”

Talia shrugged. “Like I said, she needs a constant reminder of her place in this galaxy. For that she needs to always have an asari baby in her belly. What better way to humiliate this creature than to make her do exactly what she [i] _didn’t_ [/i] want to do?”

Even Liara had to grin at that. She remembered fondly the look of despair on Ashley’s face when she found out she was going to be a Breeder. It did make her wet…

“Family orgy!” Liara declared. She quickly removed her uniform and pulled a strap-on out of her desk. She donned it and ordered Crystal to bend over her desk. Crystal put down the champagne tray and swiftly obeyed. She pressed her massive tits and large belly against the desk top and spread her legs for her Mistress. Her pussy quivered with excitement as Liara struggled to decide which hole to fuck her in. She decided to go the traditional route and fuck her pussy.

“OOOOOHHH, MISTREEEEESSSSS!!!” Crystal squealed with delight. She was in the stable period of her pregnancy so Mistress could fuck her all she wanted with less risk to the baby. Crystal smiled, moaned and panted as she felt the strap-on penetrate her and her Mistress’s groin slap against her ass. Liara smiled and spanked the whore every other thrust to try and get her even wetter.

Talia broke down in a hysteric fit of laughter at her father’s horniness. It didn’t last long because she wanted to join in too. As a Hel’mee trainer, one of her main tasks was to train the Hel’mee in sexual techniques. Her uniform was designed to aid that. With gentle tugs she removed the coverings of her breasts and the areas covering her ass and pussy. She fondled her breasts for a moment as she watched her father and mother fuck before turning her attention to the mother of her own child. Ashara was looking up at her pleadingly, quietly hoping that Mistress Talia would let her fuck her. Talia laughed and pushed her on her ass again. Talia ordered her to stay there and spread her legs which she graciously did. Talia rubbed the tip of her boot against Ashara’s pussy before sticking it in. She foot-fucked this bitch, laughing as Ashara screamed in pain and delight as more and more of her boot slid inside her.

“More, Mistress! Please! Stomp on my pussy!” Ashara begged. Talia ignored her and quietly slid her boot in and out of her pussy. Her boots would need cleaning again after this! But there was something else that needed cleaning first. She withdrew her foot and turned around. She bent over and rested her hands on her chair, sticking out her ass so it hovered in front of Ashara’s face as she got back on her knees..

“A dumb whore like you is worthy of only one thing. Lick my ass and lick it good!” she ordered. Ashara’s eyes lit up.

“Yes, Mistress! Thank you!”

Ashara gently squeezed Mistress Talia’s ass, ogling its plumpness and shape, before sticking out her tongue and running all the way up her right ass cheek. It tickled a bit, making Talia giggle, but also started making her wet. Ashara licked her again and again, covering Talia’s whole ass with her saliva. She stopped when Talia reached back to spread open her asshole.

“Your tongue. My asshole. Now.”

“Ohh…” Ashara moaned dreamily. “Thank you…Mistress…”

This thank you was utterly sincere. Ashara touched the tip of her tongue against Mistress Talia’s asshole. She gently licked it to get it nice and wet and slid her tongue inside. For most this would be a foul-tasting experience. But to a Hel’mee, licking the asshole of an Elisara was just as delicious as tasting her pussy.

“So good! So good!” Ashara thought dreamily. “Such a wonderful gift from my Mistress! The honor of licking her asshole!”

“Such a wonderful gift from my Mistress! To have her blessing my pussy with her favorite strap-on while her baby sleeps inside me!” Crystal thought.

Crystal moaned and cried out while Ashara grunted and moaned. Liara’s grunts mixed with the sound of slapping flesh and her groin and her hand constantly slapped against Crystal’s soft ass. Talia grunted louder than all and bit her lip as she struggled not to orgasm too soon. It didn’t take long for this entire family to climax. Crystal could not last long when being fucked by Mistress Liara and simply licking Mistress Talia was enough to make Ashara want to cum. Both slaves lay sprawled around the room, Ashara on the floor and Crystal on the desk while Liara and Talia watched them both with a smile.

“I should visit you more often, Dad. I missed these family orgies!”

“So have I, my daughter. We really should invite your other seventeen sisters over sometime and have a _real_ family orgy!”

Talia laughed and pointed at Crystal. “Can’t wait for the one in her belly to be old enough to join us! Should I expect a 19th sibling after this one pops out?”

Liara shook her head. “No. I made a deal with my business partner Nassana Dantius. I’m going to loan Crystal to her for a few decades. She wants a few children with our ‘family spirit’.”

“I look forward…to serving her…just as I have you…Mistress…” Crystal panted, still overwhelmed from her orgasm. Crystal loved Liara but as a Hel’mee she loved serving any and all Elisara asari. She will happily serve and give birth to as many babies as Mistress Nassana wants.

And speaking of giving birth…

“Oh my!” Crystal suddenly straightened up. She felt her belly and grunted in pain.

“Mistress! I think…the baby is coming!”

Liara ordered Ashara to summon a cab while she got dressed. Talia casually phoned the hospital to let them know they were coming in with a pregnant Hel’mee asari. Soon after the four of them hurried out of the office to welcome the newest member of the T’Soni family.

Crystal was going to give birth again. And in a few months, Ashara was going to give birth to. And they would do it again. And again. And again. All to help the asari grow and expand.

They cared for nothing else.

Why would they? They were Hel’mee asari, Second Class citizens of the Asari Empire. It was their duty and destiny to help elevate and serve their betters, the Elisara asari. Nothing could make them happier.

Their lives and their memories as John Shepard and Ashley Williams were all but forgotten. The same went for the rest of the Normandy crew, scattered across the galaxy serving their asari Mistresses.

They weren’t human anymore.

They were asari.

From now…until the Goddess took them…

**_THE END_ **


End file.
